lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe Sencen/@comment-2605:A000:140B:C522:8430:5186:7A94:4639-20181007210502
Note: If you're gonna be offended by my bashing of Fitz, maybe don't read this. I am very sorry, I just need to put my feelings out there before I explode. Of course I respect your opinion, it's just I might get a bit over-passionate about mine here. If you think you are hardcore Team Foster-Keefe, you've obviously never talked to me about Team Foster-Keefe. Because I literally got so made at a friend one day for saying that she was fine with Team Sofitz that I raised my voice and got weird looks from a bunch of people in my class. And I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really *says really until she is colapsing from lack of breath and water and sleep* do not like Fitz. He is so whiny, imature, and ridiculous. He is pretty much faultless in so many things which' i''s so annoying, ''''but worst of all he always does that "but she's my Cognate" junk. Sophie's can't come to my hosue this Friday? But she's my Cognate! Sophie said "Hi Biana, hi Fitz..." Biana first? But she's my Cognate! Sophie got Linh a present? But she's my Cognate! Sophie was within a mile radius of Keefe? But she's my Cognate! So basically Keefe is better because Fitz is soooooooo much worse. Who cares if she's your Cognate, can't she still have other friends? Can't she have a life outside of you close-minded Cognatedom? Wasn't Fitz's dad a Cognate, but so what? Your life doesn't have to revolve around your Cognate. Fitz is such a shallow character too. Keefe has all these faults that he and Sophie work through and.... Well Fitz's only problem is that he was '''LATE TO JOIN THE EVIL FAMILY MEMBER/OTHER FAMILY RELATED PROBLEMS TRAIN. I mean, are you kidding? Alvar's evil, big deal, so is Keefe's mom and his dad it ''almost, ''and Tam and Linh have parent problems, and Wylie's mom is dead and his dad's mind is broken, and Sophie was taken away from her human family and doesn't even know her real parents, and Dex's sibling are triplets and his parents are a bad match. HE WAS LATE TO THE FAMILY PROBLEMS TRAIN!!!! AND IT'S LITRALLY JUST THAT BROTHER WHO IS NEVER AROUND!!! AND IT AFFECTED KEEFE MORE THAT HIM!!! SO THAT DOESN'T COUNT TOO MUCH ALONGSIDE ALL OF KEEFE'S PROBLEMS. So basiaclly don't say, "Poor Fitzy, he really needs Sophie now...." CUZ HE DON'T!!! Excuse my ranting, but I think you get the picture. Fitz is just trying to push his way into the *oozing with sarcasm* Cool Kids Club of Cool Kids who have Cool Problems. HE DOESN'T HAVE EVEN CLOSE TO THE NUMBER OF PROBLEMS KEEFE DOES SO THERE. Keefe deserves Sophie. Even though he could do with some help of his own, he's always putting Sophie's needs first. Taking off his cape and giving to to Sophie to keep her warm, fighting the Goblin King for her, and there are so many more I'm not gonna bother to name. You get the picture. Keefe deserves Sophie after all her's done for her. Hunger Games crossover here: Haymitch appears alongside Sophie after Keefe does something supernice for her and says, “You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” Basically, she's gotta end up with Keefe. The End *deep breaths, deep breaths* - Eva Sencen (Keefe's lost cousin, daughter of Lord Cassius's missing brother)